Ladder standoffs have heretofore been known, for example, as shown in various prior art patents, such as the following:
______________________________________ Taylor 1,393,922 Oct. 18, 1921 Heun 1,508,392 Sept. 4, 1923 Seaman 1,541,402 July 31, 1922 Couche et al 1,543,551 Nov. 10, 1924 Coddington 2,199,042 Sept. 27, 1939 Jarboe 3,853,202 Dec. 10, 1974 British patent 436,679 Oct. 16, 1935 ______________________________________
All of the above patents have various drawbacks, such as complexity, lack of versatility, destructive of house walls, and destructive of ladder rails to which they may be attached, among others.
Further, the structures of such prior art devices are of a complex and frequently expensive nature, and pose mechanical problems overcome by the present invention. The invention can be readily mass produced and sold at a price such that the average homeowner who may have only occasional use for a ladder standoff or ridge pole hook need make only a small investment for the device of the invention. In addition, the sturdiness of the invention coupled with price economy makes it feasible for the professional house repairman or roof repairman to own a number of such devices and save time by having ladders equipped with same without the need to remove them and replace them each time a particular ladder is to be used.